We have built a state of the art culture facility for toxin producing algae and cyanobacteria, purifying toxins, providing DNA, RNA and nucleotide probes for toxins, organisms, and specific genes. This Facility Core is a shared facility between the UM NIEHS MFBMS Center, the NSF NIEHS Center for Oceans and Human Health, and the ARCH program. It is funded in part by all programs, and provides similar services to ARCH and Center researchers. Dr. Rein has directed this Core since the inception of the ARCH program and will continue to do so. Initially, two projects, "Human Metabolites of Algal Toxins" and "Bacterial Metabolism of Brevetoxins" will utilize this core. Additional toxin related projects will be supported as needed. Specific Aims for the Toxic Algae Core Facility are: Provide live cultures of toxin producing algae and cyanobacteria to ARCH scientists, Provide purified materials such as toxins, DNA or RNA to ARCH scientists, Provide a facility for the isolation and purification of toxins from algae and cyanobacteria, Provide toxin analysis / protocols and training on HPLC/ UV or HPLC/ fluorescence detection or enzyme inhibition assays or ELISA to ARCH scientists.